


The Spotlight on Us

by my10plate



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M!Byleth - Freeform, M/M, Manager - Freeform, More characters to come, Multipairings, Soft! Dimitri, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my10plate/pseuds/my10plate
Summary: An alternate universe where all the students attend a music school in order to become idols, musicians, actors and achieve any of their dream careers. Byleth is set to enter as a new professor suddenly at this school while being introduced to the boy group that he will manager and the first thing he happens to lay eyes on is the group's leader and main vocal, Dimitri.





	The Spotlight on Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Surprisingly I am making a new fanfic for one of my favorite games of all time! Fire emblem and specifically Three Houses! I really adore our Dimitri boy and hope this fic appeases all of you. I have no beta so beware of mistakes and I need your help in deciding some things along the way! 
> 
> 1\. Being who would you like Dimitri to be with?
> 
> 2\. What is a good name for the music school and the blue lion boys group? I have a substitute name at the moment, but it can change if you leave a comment about it.
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoy and see you in the next chapter!

One by one they walk off the stage, bright smiles on their faces while waving to the screaming crowd. The lights are bright and still shining on the four boys, each of them waving and bowing until they make it to the stairs to exit. The stage dims to darkness for the next group, signaling the time to relax and finally release their groans of exhaustion and pain.

Dimitri's skirt chimes with each step he takes due to the bells hanging around his waist, "Hey, you boar vocal, we need to go work on your dancing again. You kept missing the steps for the chorus line." Felix grumbles as he thanks a staff member before accepting a towel to wipe off the sweat from his face and neck.

Sylvain interjects before Dimitri could even respond to one of Felix’s numerous complaints, "Hey, hey, easy now Felix. everyone did their best and looked good. We're still pretty new at this, so our first performance wasn't so bad. Plus, I heard you hit a wrong note while singing too." The blue haired boy scoffed, rolling his eyes as he hung the towel around his neck, "Meanwhile you Sylvain, made an adlib during your rap, we need to work harder if we want to be successful."

As the two continue to bicker, Ashe comes over to pinch one of Dimitri's cheeks, "Come on, cheer up a bit leader-san. You know how Felix is, he cares about you a lot to scold you first, we really did a great job though, let's just believe in our abilities and strive to do better while we practice harder for the future." The blonde looks up before chuckling at his cutest group member, "Why, yes of course! Thank you for your words of encourage Ashe, you are too special for this group." He reaches over to ruffle Ashe's hair, the other pouting before mumbling how they have to do a photoshoot later.

The boys continue to chatter among themselves, Felix and Sylvain keep nick picking each other, more like Sylvain defending Dimitri and Felix complaining about their leader. The said leader decides to get in between the two bickering boys, he attempts to push against Sylvain's chest weakly while, Ashe is holding back Felix. At that ridiculous moment is when the door opens, one of their music teachers, Mr. Hanneman enters with another person. 

The older man clears his throat, causing all four heads to turn in his direction, they all straighten out themselves before lining up. Dimitri's cheeks are flushed, Sylvain is scratching the back of his head awkwardly while Felix has his arms crossed with a grim expression and Ashe with his behind his back and bowing, "Sorry Professor Hanneman! Sylvain and Felix just umm were having a heated quiz bowl debate over which girl group is the best!" 

Sylvain lets out a snort and Felix wants to do a facepalm, Dimitri looks up with a sheepish smile as his attention is directed towards the green haired man beside their professor, "Ah, Professor Hanneman, who is with you today?" 

"Oh yes, while you boys were busy with your um … Debates? The company has found a new manager and teacher for you! Let me introduce you to Byleth, a former free-lance teacher at a prestigious music school. Please treat him nicely and take good care of him."

All the boys gave a small bow to their new teacher, Byleth made one in return while mentally making a note about how he used to teach at a “prestigious music school” instead of the orphanage he volunteered at on the weekends. "Um, it is nice to meet you, Professor B-Byleth, please take good care of us. Let's do our greeting for him!" Dimitri starts as he makes eye contact with the older male. 

"Aww our leader is just too cute," Sylvain chuckles as he pinches one of the blonde's cheeks lightly while Ashe nods along with a cheesy grin and Felix gives a huff of a sigh. They look at each other, before beginning at once, "1, 2, 3 We are Blue Prism!" 

Byleth gives a small applause, flashing a small smile at the leader, causing Dimitri to blush once more. "It is nice to meet you all as well, please take care of me too. I look forward to teaching you and seeing how you guys grow as artists." He gives another bow in response while Professor Hanneman clears his throat to direct everyone's attention. "Now it is time for us to return to the school, I have given your professor your upcoming schedules and please do better not to ... Fool around too much. I am off now to check on the other students." 

"Hey, professor mind taking us out for lunch, it’s a tradition for new-" Sylvain groans as Felix elbows him in the side. Ashe jumps in while waving his hands, "No, that is not really what new professors need to do," He gives a weary glance at Sylvain before continuing, "But maybe some other time we can spend a day together to get to know you more professor!" 

Byleth gives a small nod before making a gesture, "Well, let's all return together. I look forward to spending time with you all in the future as well." He glances at Dimitri last before turning to leave, "Professor must have those kind of eyes on you already Dimitri, is it the skirt? Makeup? Maybe your cuteness?" 

"S-Sylvain can you stop! No one is looking at me like that." Dimitri waves his hands while becoming flustered, "Let's all go before he leaves us." Felix gives a shrug as he and Ashe share a similar look while leaving the waiting room, "So when are those two ever going to date? It would be a perfect match if I'm honest, a boar and a whore." Felix snorts out a laugh while Ashe lands a fatal blow to the other boy's head, "Yes they have been flirting with each other for a while, but not the right comparison Felix. If only your choice of words are more ambivalent at times." 

They turn their heads to see Dimitri and Sylvain finally catching up in the hallway before all of them left the music hall building together. 

\-------------------------------------

"Dimitri~~~~ where did I leave my shampoo again?" Sylvain calls from the bathroom, the blonde looks up from the magazine he's flipping through while laying down on his bed in his and Sylvain's shared room. "It should be in the cabinet! Please wait and let me get it before you mess up Felix's things again!" He scrambles up from his comfortable position and enters the bathroom. 

The blonde opens the cabinet near the sink to look through the neatly organized shelves and picks out Sylvain's items, "Here! I found them, Ashe must have misplaced them after borrowing them yesterday," The leader explains as he gives the bottle to the hand outstretched from the shower door, "Ah I see, thank you Dima! You are the best my love!" The other rolls his eyes in response before looking at the time as he realizes it was his turn to cook breakfast. 

All three boys set up the table, looking half asleep, but dressed and ready for the day as Dimitri sets down the plates of food. Although Dimitri isn't the best cook, he makes plenty of food to feed everyone well enough, always smiling sheepishly and nervously waiting for everyone's reaction to the food. 

"Honestly your cooking is always mediocre you boar, why are you even looking forward to what we think?" Felix responds first as he grabs yet another portion of eggs.

"I think you are getting better each time Dimitri. Breakfast is great today thanks to you." Ashe nods and shoves another spoonful into his mouth.

"While watching us dine like lords, make sure you eat too Dima," Sylvain says with a sleepy smile om his face as he pushes gently a spoonful of food against Dimitri's lips. 

The blonde gives a huff before taking the offered food, “You and Felix need to learn from Ashe on how to be kind for once but thank you for the compliments I guess.”

Felix continues to eat while rolling his eyes, Ashe gives a small smile and Sylvain lets out a soft chuckle, “Let’s finish everyone, we got another busy day ahead of us.” Dimitri nods in agreement while happily enjoying another wonderful breakfast with his precious groupmates.


End file.
